This invention relates to electric dry shavers having a trimmer. Such electric shavers are known in the art and have several advantages over safety razors, which are used with soap and water applied to the user's skin and thus are often known as wet shavers. However, electric shavers are inferior to wet razors in that they leave the user with a less refreshing feeling after shaving and in that they require cleaning to remove dust, whisker fragments and the like. Thus, electric shavers are sometimes washed in water to remove dust, whisker fragments and the like or used while bathing with soap and water. This can have a deleterious effect on a conventional electric shaver since, although its motor and electrical parts are protected from water entering through the perforated shaving comb, they are not protected from water entering through the trimmer. Thus, water may reach the motor and electrical parts in such conventional electric shavers causing a short circuit or malfunction of the motor or other electrical parts or otherwise resulting in damage and decreasing the useful life of the shaver. Also, whisker fragments and the like may also reach the motor or electric parts through the trimmer and also cause damage.